


Sixth Grade Science

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Grade Science

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #19 "next time"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Jack should have known that this was a bad idea from the start.

But it was the first time in years that Jake had actually asked his father for help with a school project— really, that boy might look like him, but his brain was all Sam's doing— and Jack couldn't imagine that sixth-grade science had changed so much that he couldn't help build a baking soda-and-vinegar volcano.

Yep, he should have known better.

And it had all been going so well. They'd started with the standard soda bottle and paper maché mountain on a plywood base. While it was drying, Jake— now clearly channeling his Uncle Daniel— had added a miniature city of Pompeii with cardboard and toothpicks. Then, they'd measured the baking soda and poured in the vinegar.

It was when they decided that tinting the vinegar orange to make it look more like real lava that Jack should really have rethought their whole procedure.

Of course, he hadn't known baking soda and vinegar could actually _explode_. The orange-tinted foam coated everything— the table, the cabinets, the ceiling, Jack and Jake— and dripped steadily onto the floor.

Eight-year-old A.J. came running at the noise. "Oh, for cryin' out loud," she said, but with a miniature version of the expression Sam used whenever Jack broke one of her doohickeys. "What happened in here?"

"Too much vinegar," said Jake.

Jack looked glumly around the ruined kitchen. "Your mother is going to kill me if we don't get this cleaned up before she gets home."

"I'll call Uncle Danny," said A.J., heading first toward the orange-vinegar-coated kitchen phone, then turning away and doubling back toward the living room. "And, Dad? Next time, call Mom _before_ you start playing with science. Even if she is doing a review of the Alpha Site."

THE END


End file.
